24 Hours
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. Slash
1. Boredom

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **1/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge is bored

**Authors Note:**

**24 Hours**

Hour 1 - Boredom 

Bridge was bored, very rare for him but it did happen. Sky was in the command centre with Kruger, Jack and Z where in the range shooting hopefully not at Sam who'd pissed Z off earlier and he was sat in the Rec-Area alone.

"Come on RIC" said Bridge as he got up and RIC jumped up from the spot next to couch were he'd been laying.

"Time for a walk to clear my head" said Bridge as he took the lead he'd made RIC and attached it to the hook on the back of RIC's neck.

Suddenly Bridge became a blur of green as RIC dragged him at speed out of the SPD Academy and into New Tec City. Not long later Sky was the first to return to the Rec-Area they all shared and noticed Bridge was no longer sat were Sky had last seen him.

Figuring he and Boom were in the lab doing Bridge and Boom-like things Sky figured he'd keep clear of the area, so he was pleasantly surprised to find a small paper note on his bed when he entered the room they shared.

_**Sky**_

_**Going mad (or madder then usual) with boredom, have taken RIC for a walk to clear my head. I'll bring you something back from that bakery you like in town, have got my Morpher, communicator and Cell on me (for once) wont be long.**_

_**Bridge**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Keep Z out of my CD's she still owes me for the two Syd broke last time.**_

Sky burst out laughing at the note, it was quirky and full of life just like the guy who penned it. Sky smiled to himself as he settled down on his bed and began writing in his journal, very few knew Sky kept a journal very few that is except for Bridge who's been the one to start Sky keeping one.

Sky had to always laugh at how he'd cursed Bridge for starting this bad habit of his in order to help Sky be less stressed out, and yet now most of what was written in it was about Bridge and Sky every changing feeling towards his room mate, best friend, fellow Ranger and soon to be lover Sky hoped?

It had been after a partially nasty battle in which Bridge had forced his empathic power to evolve that Sky had noticed the change, once Bridge had retuned from the Hospital Ward he found the two of them spending more and more time together. Now that in itself wasn't odd because they were friend, team-mates and roommates.

what as odd was the fact that with his senses even more heighten then usual, Bridge couldn't stand to spend more then a few minutes in crowed places alone. But if Sky was around Bridge had no problem spending three maybe four hour at a time in them before he felt ill, Sky had pulled Kat on this and she had posse the theory that Bridge must see Sky as much more then just a friend.

whatever it is that Bridge see in Sky allows Bridge to centre himself when Sky around. Sky had never openly asked Bridge about this but he had started to watch Bridge a lot more and what he saw had him questioning his own feeling for Bridge, after all despite the strangeness that was Bridge he was quite the catch.

Smart, funny, good looking, athletic, energetic and could cook better then anything the Food Replicata make. So the more Sky watched the more he felt himself fall for the Green Ranger and the more he wrote down in his journal. Now as his journal was coming to an end Sky figured it was time for him and Bridge to talk about a few thing and more.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The closer they got to town the more Bridge was regretting his _'walk to clear his head'_ moment since it was now pounding with other peoples thoughts. Bridge stopped and lent against a tree just before they hit the crowed town, sitting on the grass with his legs crossed and RIC still attached to his arm Bridge trued to centre himself.

Using his mind he sort out Sky through the crowds and the noise inside his head until he found the pease a tranquillity that came with Sky's. After a few moments Bridge's head no longer felt like it would explode and keeping a very low connection with Sky, after all he didn't want to invade his friends mind especial not now when Bridge could since he was happier then usual about something Bridge carried on.

Town was town, noisy, smelly, crowed and busy the only difference was Bridge was off duty and in his own clothing so no one was bugging him for directions or complain about SPD to him.

Bridge went to see Piggy who was one of the few people who truly like Bridge for who he was and not the uniform he wore, actually Piggy had often said he like Bridge better without it and had offered him a job once or twice.

Once that was done Bridge with cake in one hand and RIC in the other started back home with a smile on his face, Sky happy mood was slowly seeping into Bridge's mind making him feel happy and relaxed. But that didn't last long, Bridge had stopped to deal with RIC who'd decided to use his inbuilt weapons to try and take down a cat when an all to familiar screech of a voice cackled behind him.

"Green Ranger out walking his puppy all alone, it's so cute it's sickening wanna play with me?"

Going on instinct Bridge dropped the lead and went for his Morpher, in a flash of Green light the battle started but it was over quicker then Bridge wanted when a sharp pain hit his neck just under his helmet and his world went black. This last thought's where a cry for help.

_**Sky**_


	2. Missing

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **2/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge is missing and only Sky notices

**Authors Note:**

Hour 2 - Missing

Sky had fallen asleep at some point so he was shocked when he found himself being shook awake, Sky jumped as his vision came back to see Commander Oliver stood over him.

"Sir?" asked Sky as he leapt up dropping his journal off his lap.

"At ease Cadent, I was just wondering if you've seen Bridge? He was supposed to be having dinner with Jason and I and he never turned up" said Tommy with worry.

"don't worry Sir Bridge has probably only gone and lost himself in his work, I'll go look for him" said Sky with a false smile as he saluted and took off towards the command hub.

Sky was worried for as scatty as he was Bridge would never miss dinner with his parents even if Gruumm was attacking, not to mention whether speaking or no Bridge always checked him with Sky. He knew Sky worried about him since Sky had been the only friend Bridge had thought the academy before the Rangers.

"Kat just the person I wanted to see, can you do a tracker check for me?" asked Sky as he held the panic he felt down.

"on who?" asked Kat confusedly

"Cadent Carson" said Sky as Kat looked at him and nodded, she knew how protective of Bridge Sky was and had a feeling that it was born out of more then brotherly love.

"commence scanning….searching for Cadent Carson's Tracker………Scanning New Tec Sector…………..now scanning earth sector………Commander Cruger and Rangers report to command centre" said Kat as she looked at Sky who had a sinking feeling, as the other rangers gathered in the command centre Cruger turned to Kat.

"a few moments ago Cadent Tate alerted me to the fact that Cadent Carson has been and is currently missing and has been for almost seven hour from what we can gather….." said Kat as the door of the command centre opened and in hobbled a malfunctioning and badly damaged RIC.

"RIC!!" yelled Sky as he watched the metal dog Bridge loved so much collapsed on the floor seconds before a video message started playing.

'_Hello SPD_

_As you've probably noticed by now you one Ranger down?'_

Said the image as Sky growled _'Morgana' _then they watched as the image changed and showed Bridge battered and bruised locked in an empty room.

'_Poor little Green Ranger_

_All alone and without his big bad protector to watch over him, now I know what your all thinking that you'll find him, save him and beat me? _

_Well you'll see that I've disabled at neat little bug you have to keep him under watch, you have 24 hour find you friend because though the cell wont him the poison I gave him might_

_Good luck Ranger'_

Cackled Morgana as the image faded and the rangers where left stunned, growling Sky through his Morpher at the floor and stored out of the command centre.


	3. Alone

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **3/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge is alone, Sky is feeling Bridge's absence

**Authors Note:**

Hour 3 - Alone

Bridge felt sick as he came round his mind was bombarded with other peoples thoughts and feeling, his vision was blurred by the pain of his now overcrowded mind. He tried to search for Sky but he couldn't find him at all it was like he had just fallen off the planet.

But there was another in his mind as strong as Sky's that he connected with, within minutes Bridge felt himself settle but soon wished he hadn't.

'_poor Green Ranger nice of you to rejoin me, I hope my little gift hasn't messed with your mind too much? It's a mixture of Gekcoran nerve toxin and the __Tangaren moon flowers neurotoxin, it's quite dangerous and the only cure for it was on Sirius shame it was destroyed with the planet?'_

Cackled Morgana in his head making it throb more.

'_so you two choices Green Ranger stay connected to me and try and work out how to contact you beloved protector, oh I see your thoughts about him all to well and they say that your such a good boy if they'd seen what I have then I doubt even dear Sky would ever look at you like that again? _

_Your other choice is to let go of our connection and hope that when you blackout in pain they will find you in time? You have 24 hour Green Ranger lets see if love really concurs all?'_

Bridge growled as she faded but he knew that he couldn't lower his connection to her mind, he hated to say it but he need her more then she did him.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Sky was sat in his room watching the storm, after his outburst earlier he'd been sent to cool down while Kat repaired his Morpher. Sky was lost in his grief when the light in the room suddenly got brighter.

"Hey, not now Sam?" sighed Sky his gaze never left the window, Sam hide in a cupboard when someone entered the room.

"Here Sky Commander Cruger suggests you leave your personal feelings for Bridge out of this if you wish to return to help?" said Kat as she left his Morpher on the bed and left.

"Yeah right, like he has at any time thought our fight with Gruumm?" Growled Sky in anger.

"Then prove him wrong Sky show him that you love for Bridge can drive you hard enough for you to find him" said Sam as he reappeared as Sky looked at him.

Turning back into Omega then taking his human form, he smiled at Sky.

"Why don't you do that more often?" asked Sky

"because it takes a lot of energy to stay human without my uniform now, energy I don't have away from my time so being a ball of light is easier" laughed Sam.

"So how do I know about you and Bridge or what you feel at least?" asked Sam as Sky nodded.

"I'm from the future and I know it's been changed from the one I knew but you and Bridge were close in my time SPD fell but not all the rangers died at once, you, Bridge, Boom and Kat survived. You and Bridge raised me so to speak and my sister well adoptive sister but still your daughter with Bridge.

I called her Nova because he had quite the temper she'd hit me if she heard me say that? The timelines might have changed but doesn't mean feeling have, if you truly love him Sky get out there and find him and never let him go" said Sam as he changed back.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Sky as he went to leave.

"Cruger thinks I still in the Strata Quadrant, I came back when I felt my connection with Bridge break. I'm going to fly round and see if I can find him I'll let you know if I find anything?" said Sam as Sky nodded and left.

Sky stormed into the Command centre and began to search for Bridge with the others.

"Cadet Tate I though I told you to leave your feeling out of this?"

"With all do respect SIR, BITE ME! You've not for one moment left your feeling out of this fight and though my personal feeling for Bridge may cloud my judgment they fuel my desire to find him. And if that what it takes to bring him back home alive and well them I'm going to use them, and I don't care what you, the ranger or Kat thinks.

I love Bridge and it I have a change in hell of telling him that then I need to find him, so if your not going to help me get the hell out of my way SIR" growled Sky as he got on with it.

"Your heard Sky get on with it" said Jack as the other rallied behind Sky as Cruger lost his argument this time. He just hoped he was wrong.


	4. Searching

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **4/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Sky is looking for bridge, Omega is searching for a sigh and Bridge is looking for help

**Authors Note:**

Hour 4 - Searching 

Sky was pissed off Cruger had taken his Morpher and confined him to SPD while the other looked for Bridge, as good as they were Sky knew Bridge better then any of the other Rangers. Fed up of Cruger's interference in his life and his discontent towards Sky and Bridge's relationship, Sky grabbed his bag and after raiding something's from Kat's lab Sky took off into the storm.

Sky knew his bike would be chipped with a tracker he chose to leave it and praying he'd survive his next idea, Sky used the hotwiring skills Z had shown him to steal his Da's SUV that was parked in the base Garage.

After disabling the tracking system on it Sky took off to find his missing lover.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sam had been floating round the City for hours, the Lighting storm had been draining his energy and now he was finding it harder to concentrate on Bridge.

Stopping to rest Sam took his Ranger form and stopped to rest on a step as the rain pelted down, feeling weak he tried to stand but almost fell down. His head span and he felt like he was about to throw up if he could, it was then he heard it. Weaker then he'd like.

'Bridge'

Sam mentally spoke out though the feeling of dizziness was making it harder.

'Sam don't speak my mind's not the only one here, Morgana's keeping me alive. If we separate I'll die, tell Sky I'm sorry'

Said Bridge before he faded and Sam was alone again.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge sighed weakly knowing that Morgana would have overheard the conversation so she would know they were looking for him, sitting down on his jacket Bridge pulled out the pad and pen he always carried on him and started to write.

He could feel his connection with Morgana slipping, knowing that she wanted him alive he doubted that even she could keep their connection for much longer the poison was too strong.

'_I know you can hear me witch, if I'm going to die then it's about time I tell a few home truths. Listen if you want but I'm going to put my feeling to paper and your going to get them to my friends even if you do have to gloat to do it. There's going to be one here for you, Gruumm and Broodwing too hope you like it' _

Growled Bridge internally as he started to write with a passion.


	5. Jack

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **5/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Jack

**Authors Note:**

Hour 5 - Jack

_Jack_

_I know that writing this can't take away the feeling of failure you will feel if I've died but don't, I know you better then you know yourself sometimes it comes with the Gift._

_I can feel the self-doubt and the fear of letting you team down, I know Sky's given you a hard time in the past but you're a good leader and you've never let us down yet. _

_Let my death not be in vain Jack use it to help drive you to be a better leader and a stronger friend, know that I've always believed in you and it was an hour nor not only to serve with you but to call you friends. I will miss our sparing matches._

_Your ever mad friend _

_Bridge_

_P.S_

_Get SOPHIE to replace me she'd always been smarter for me Cyborg or not she's the best and make sure Sky takes care of RIC & Boom for me?_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Jack stood at the waters edge and looked out over the lake from the old boathouse nearby, he and Bridge had once escaped SPD and gone fishing there. Bridge had caught a fish and was so proud of himself and Jack had ended up catching a cold after going over and into the lake before walking half drowned back to SPD.

Sighing at the memory Jack tossed a stone in to the uncarm water and pulled his Jacket round him tighter as the cold stormy air chilled him through.

"We'll find you Bridge, if we have to burn the planet to do so we will find you and then Gruumm and Morgana will pay" growled Jack as he looked up at the sky before taking off back to his bike.


	6. Syd

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **6/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Syd

**Authors Note:**

Hour 6 - Syd

_Dear Syd_

_What can I say about you that hasn't already been said? You were the sister I never wanted (only kidding) you were never truly unkind to me though I know I enjoyed you a lot, I was always the first person you turned to if you needed advice (well that of a scientific kind) your attempts to change my wardrobe was always fun (though sky never saw that side of it) _

_And out trips out together were always something to look forward too, take care of yourself and Sky for me (RIC will help)_

_Your ever strange friend_

_Bridge_

_P.S_

_You once asked me Why RIC meant so much to me? Easy I created him that's why._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Syd was sat on a table in the middle of the city, she watch the crowed barge passed each other getting on with everyday life even in the middle of a storm. Sighing she remembered the mischief her and Bridge would get into playing brother and sister while Bridge used his gift's to read people that passed by them.

Missing that part of her life Syd dried her eyes the best she could and vowed she'd dance on Gruumm's grave after burying Morgana's Contaminate card next to his rotting corpse.

She got up and headed to find Z so they could move on to another sector.


	7. Sam

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **7/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Sam

**Authors Note:**

Hour 7 - Sam/Omega

_Sam_

_You are hardest letter to write, I left this with Commander Cruger to give you when your older._

_though we don't truly know the older you yet you are a the trust friend I've know. But to me you are more I long ago learnt the truth, that we are brother in blood as well in arms. The bastard child of my ungrateful parents , though I lucky enough to get away you were let to fend for yourself. _

_If I'm not around anymore to look after you those who took me in are, Jason and Tommy are two of the kindest people I've ever know and they will give you a true home. _

_I'm sorry I've never spoke up yet but I never truly knew how to tell you. I wish I'd just said it know but that's what life's about the missed chances we've all had._

_Your truly sorry Big brother_

_Bridge._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Omega weaved in and out of the storm, driven by the desire to make it back to SPD. Bridge was his brother and he'd never let him down before, now it was Sam's turn to repay the favour in kind. He wasn't even sure if Bridge knew yet but one day he would and he wanted to be their to see it.

As SPD rose over the horizon Omega forced himself to use up what little energy he had as he crashed into the command centre before collapsed on the floor.

"I've found Bridge" he croaked before passing out in Kat's arms.


	8. Z

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **7/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Z

**Authors Note:**

Hour 8 - Z

_Z_

_Thank you, you've been the loaded pistol I've always wanted to be. You've shown me how to come out of myself and be everything I've always wanted to be. _

_You've always had a smile on your face and a joke in your heart, you're a true soul with the power to change the world use it wisely. Take care of Sam for me one day you'll understand why? Know that I may be gone but my strange sense of humour lives on as does my love of toast._

_Your inheriting my toaster, see you round some day and make sure RIC gives the world hell._

_The strange and Buttery one_

_Bridge_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Z in the common Room and sighed, her and Syd and returned back to base as soon as they got the call from Kat about Sam. She was looking though some of the photo's she'd gotten since becoming part of the SPD.

She vowed to make Morgana pay for hurting Bridge even if she'd have to chase her across the know universe she'd never rest until both Morgana and Gruumm were begging at her feet.


	9. Kat

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **9/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Kat

**Authors Note:**

Hour 9 - Kat

_Dear Kat_

_Despite the differences we've had and the fact that I have this ability to talk people into confusion, you've always been there for me when the Ranger's weren't. you've been there for the best and the worst times with my gifts, I know why you kept the secrets from us but it doesn't change what we are. _

_I hope that despite the secrets that you've done all that you can to help stabilize our gifts as well as you upgrade our weapons? _

_Take care of the other for me_

_Your whacked out scientist in crime_

_Bridge_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Kat was sat in the lab alone as she worked on RIC as she tried to hide her tears, she missed the life Bridge brought to her lab as she, Boom and Bridge would argue their points over any inventions they all worked upon.

She never told Bridge but he always reminded her of her brother Tiger, he died fighting to save her from the destruction of her world. When Bridge was close by she always felt closer to the brother she lost knowing that their was someone in this world as smart as he once was.

As Boom entered the room she dried her eyes as he walked past pretending not to notice her, carrying on with his duties he only spoke up once.

"Sky will find him Kat, he will turn over hell to do so"

Boom hummed to himself as Kat smiled before she got back on with her work, Knowing that if anyone would find Bridge Sky would.


	10. Cruger

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **10/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Cruger

**Authors Note:**

Hour 10 - Cruger

_Commander Cruger_

_I'm proud to say that my time at the Ranger Academy has been truly the most amazing time ever, I never believed a street kid like me could have been anything like this but you saw something in me I'll never know and brought me in. _

_I owe you so much because you gave me the most important gift of all, you introduced me to Sky. _

_I know you never truly approved of my relationship with him but in truth I never really cared, Sky was mine and that all that mattered. _

_Commander I leave in your care a letter addressed to Sam to be given to him on the day that he receives the Omega Morpher, despite our difference I know you will watch over him with great care._

_Thank you Commander for all you have done for me and all you will do in the future for Sky, the Rangers and the planet._

_Your Green Ranger_

_Cadet Bridge Carson SPD B-Squad_

_P.S_

_It's been an honour and a pleasure serving with you sir_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Commander Cruger paced the floor of the command centre, even he could feel the change not only in his rangers but in the mood at SPD. He'd never truly understood Bridge so like so many he barely noticed him when he was around, but it seemed the eccentric Green Ranger was more of a part of SPD then he's given him credit for.

Suddenly he understood why Sky would risk all and disobey him to save the man he loved and why his cadets where on the edge of mutiny when he reprimanded him for it. Cruger vowed that when they brought Bridge home he'd get to know the Green Ranger better then he has in the past.

With that he stopped pacing and went to check on Omega who was still out cold.


	11. Boom

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **11/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Boom

**Authors Note:**

Hour 11 - Boom

_My oldest and Closest friend Boom_

_You were there for me when no one else would talk to me, Kat treated me like an experiment and the other Cadets feared me. I'm sorry that it cost you your chance at being a Ranger, but your love was what kept me going throughout those days. _

_I know I risk a lot writing this especially since I've never told Sky about us before, as much as I love him I know how overprotective he is. If he knew that you were my first he'd never let us see each other again. _

_You've been the closest of my friends outside the ranger and understand me more then any of them Sky included. This always meant so much to me and still does._

_Take care of yourself and RIC and I'll see you again someday my friend._

_Your Partner in crime _

_Bridge_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Boom saw Kat crying as he entered the lab, he tried to hold himself together as sent up silent prayers to whatever god was listing for his truest friend.

He was barely aware that he was talking to Kat but whatever he said made he smile and look stronger for it.

Pulling himself together he knew that falling apart would not help Bridge or the other Rangers so he straitened himself up and went to help Kat.


	12. Morgana

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **12/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Morgana

**Authors Note:**

Hour 12 - Morgana

_To the little brat with pigtails._

_I know this is redundant when you can hear my thoughts but fuck it this can be a reminder for you read when your in a continent card. _

_Don't expect this to be nice, you don't get the nice part. Everyone at SPD thinks I'm nice and meek but as you said before I'm far from it. Syd once called me the BITCH of SPD, I might be gay by I don't take peoples shit lightly. _

_I grew up on the streets after escaping a bad life, so I know how to hand myself. I will say one thing nice about you and that is I will give credit were it is due and with you that is that you are as Evil as you are intelligent and just as psycho. _

_I've seen it in myself, your what I could have been if Cruger and Sky hadn't have come into my life. It's a shame because given the same breaks you and I probably would have been friends. _

_I hope it was all worth it Brat_

_Your down fall_

_Bridge Carson Green Ranger SPD_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Morgana was sat in her room and suddenly the room felt very cold and confined as Bridges warning run though her mind.

Grabbing her doll she had the sudden erg to leave the room and seek out Gruumm and help him destroy the rangers. She could see in Bridges mind and she knew the Ranger would hunt her down to the ends of the earth and back if he died and suddenly she wanted out of the galaxy regretting her plan to kidnap Bridge.


	13. Gruumm

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **13/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Gruumm

**Authors Note:**

Hour 13 - Gruumm

_Gruumm_

_So final the great dictator himself finds time to think about a lower being then himself? _

_I may be only one human but I can speak for all my race when I say that you can't kill our sprit as you think you can. Look back down our history and see how many have come before you and how far they fell when they met a group of teens in brightly colour spandex._

_You'll just end up as another footnote in the history of the power ranger, while the worlds will keep on spinning with the ideas of pease and freedom._

_We will not lay down and die without a fight_

_The Green Ranger SPD EARTH_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Gruumm was sat on his chair as Morgana came racing in and hit behind him.

"what is the meaning of this?" growled Gruumm

"he's pissed off with us, he threatened death to us all and I believe him" whined Morgana

"I don't think this was a good idea" said Morgana as she looked at Gruumm who just shrugged her off


	14. Broodwing

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **14/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Broodwing

**Authors Note:**

Hour 14 - Broodwing

_Broodwing_

_Though we really faced off against you it was always your Robots that gave us our greatest challenges in battle. _

_So to you I grant this warning._

_How do you think Gruumm will blame when things start to go wrong? Take your money and leave, a containment card is a better life then death by his wrath. _

_It's your funeral_

_The Green Ranger_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Broodwing watched the Ranger Academy from the shadows still unaware of what was going on but he had heard that one of theirs was missing.

Knowing Gruumm was behind it and hadn't warned him about it only fuelled his anger at Gruumm.


	15. A letter Home

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **15/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Bridge's Parents

**Authors Note:**

Hour 15 - A letter Home

_Dad & Da_

_To two of the three people that made me who I am today I am eternally grateful, I am aware that you will take this harder then the rest of the Rangers. _

_Thanks to you I was given a life that I could never have dreamed of, you took me in when I had nothing more then the clothes on my back. You change my life and helped me train my body and mind to become the ranger I am today._

_I hope that for all the things you did for me I made you proud to call me your son, since I was more then proud to call you my parents. _

_Take care of yourselves and each other and watch over Sky for me I know he's going to take this hard. May love and happiness always shine over you both for the year you made it shine over me. _

_May pease be with you both, your son_

_Bridge _

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

As the storm outside worsened Sky saw Jason and Tommy hanging on to each other like they'd fall apart if they didn't. Sighing he walked over to them and put his hands on each of their shoulders.

They smiled weakly at Sky but then they turned back and watched the storm tear apart the dark sky outside. They were all praying that Bridge would hold on a little longer, for all their sakes.


	16. A letter of Love

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **16/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **A letter to Bridge's true love Sky

**Authors Note:**

Hour 16 - A letter of Love

_To my one and only Sky_

_I always hoped that I'd be at your side no matter what, but it seems faith has other plans once again? I know that you wanted to propose to me that's why you'd been working more lately so we could get married. _

_I wish I'd been able to be there for that, know that no matter where I end up my heart will always be yours my love, you are the light of my life and hope in my heart._

_For all the badness we've seen you've always made the world seem brighter. Keep up the fight Sky the world still need heroes like you to lead the way, your father would have been proud of you I know I always was._

_May heavens light always guide you my love and the angel watch over you._

_Your lost love_

_Bridge _

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sky was sat at Sam's bed now while Jason tried to calm Tommy back in their room, Sky knew Bridge's relationship to Sam so he swore to him that should anything he'd take care of Sam.

He dried his tears as he tried to stay strong for the ranger and Bridge's family when suddenly Sam grabbed his hand.

"Sam?" said Sky as he looked at Omega

"I know where Bridge is" said Sam weakly as Sky looked at him


	17. Too the Rescue

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **17/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Power Rangers are go

**Authors Note:**

Hour 17 - Too the Rescue

Once Sam had spoken to the Rangers they took off at speed down to the garage where their bikes were stored, jumping on their bikes Jack and Sky took off into the night as Syd and Z followed in the jeep. Cruger followed them on his quad and even Kat took up her Morpher making one last appearance as the Cat Ranger travailing with Z and Syd in the jeep.

They travelled to the old warehouse district as Sam had said he'd last felt Bridge's present, Sky heart pounded in his chest as he metal called out for his lover. Then suddenly he got the weak feeling that Bridge was close by, following the feeling it got stronger and stronger then the appearance of Gruumm's Cryobots only reinforced Sky feeling.

Taking their positions Sky and the other Rangers took on Gruumm's forces.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge was really feeling the poison now since Morgana had severed their connection after Bridge's threat, his mind was a mess of blurred faces and noise but beneath all of that he got a feeling of safety and warmth.

"Sky?" whispered Bridge to himself as he felt his lover close by but he could not hold on to his conciseness for much longer.

As his world started to blur and blackout he heard the door of his cell crash open, feeling himself being picked up he heard a voice that was like and angel to him.

"Stay with me Bridge?"

"Always Sky" whispered Bridge as his world went black.


	18. Out of the Frying Pan

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **18/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge isn't out of the woods yet

**Authors Note:**

Hour 18 - Out of the Frying Pan

Bridge wasn't out of danger yet as it had been almost 20 hour since he's been poisoned, his body was slowly shutting down and Sky didn't know what to do?

Sky sat alongside Bridge's bed holding his hand, Bridge hadn't regained conciseness since they'd rescued him. Kat had confirmed that it _a _mixture of Gekcoran nerve toxin and the Tangaren moon flowers neurotoxin called K975 - 872 and the only known cure was destroyed on Syrian.

Sky's heart broke to think that they'd gone though all of this for nothing, instead of his bouncy, loving, strange at heart lover he was going to be forced to watched sed lover wither away and die slowly and painfully.

Watching Tommy and Jason take a seat on the opposite side of Bridge he saw the pain and loss in their faces and decided that it was time to do something. Walking with a purposed and watching the cadets as they fled his sight Sky stormed into the command centre, seeing Cruger he saluted and waited as Cruger cleared the room.

"what do you know Commander?" growled Sky

"A cure does exist Cadet Tate, but Gruumm has it" said Cruger as Sky nodded.

"understand that I can't otherwise this Cadet Tate, if you are to do this you could be thrown out?" said Cruger as Sky conserved it for a second, pulling off his SPD badge and Morpher he handed both of them to Cruger before heading to the room he shared with Bridge.

Grabbing Bridge's keys to his personal bike and taking off to he sort out the only one who would know how to get onto Gruumm's ship. Sky found Broodwing slinking round the shadows as usual. After a lot of persuasion and money Sky was on his way to Gruumm's ship.


	19. And into the Fire

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **18/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **The Rangers find the letters while Sky takes on Morgana on his own

**Authors Note:**

Hour 19 - And into the Fire

Z and Syd were looking though the thing that had been with Bridge when they brought him in, they had all heard a rumour that Sky had gone and lost it and quit before storming out of SPD. No one knew how to react since Sky very really opened up about his feelings.

"Hey Syd look at this?" said Z as she found something in Bridges journal.

"what are they?" asked Z as she looked at several small folded pieces of paper

"they look like letter, see here's one for you? Bridge must have written them encase we didn't get to him in time?" said Syd as she found hers and went to hand out them to the others.

Z stood gobsmaked with tears in her eyes as she read over her letter, she never realised just how important he really was to him.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Up on Gruumm's ship Sky had been hiding in the shadows as he watched the guard changing, he'd gotten their routine down dead so on the next change of guard Sky headed to the bridge though his thoughts changed as he heard Morgana.

Growling he went after her knowing that if anyone would know how to cure Bridge it would be her. She was sitting moping on her bed when Sky entered the room.

"Bet you never expected to see me?" growled Sky as Morgana leapt up.

"You?"

"yeah me you kidnapped and Poisoned my man and you expect me not to be pissed at you?" Sky growled once again as Morgana went to call for the Cryobots.

"that's it call for help you never could take one of us alone?" laughed Sky manically, as Morgana's blood started to run cold. Sky was different and she didn't understand why.

"Ooook Ranger let play this your way" she cackled as she took up her armour and attacked.

Sky matched her blow for blow and block for block but unlike her he never once took his Ranger form, when she started to tire he only got stronger until he shattered her armour.

"Now you tiny, bratty excuse for a bitch tell me where to find the poison cure and you might survive the next 10 minutes. If your really good you'll be out cold for the last 5" growled Sky as he stood over her with a fire in his eyes, as she swallowed hard.

"the main bridge the blue liquid on the console" said Morgana with a squeak as Sky pulled something from behind him as she whimpered.

"Morgana you stand accused of crimes against this planet and it occupants and will be judged on them" said Sky as he held out the green Ranger judgment scanner, it flashed guilty

"you also are charged with the kidnapping, poisoning and attempted murder of the SPD Green Ranger Cadet Bridge Carson" growled Sky as the judgment scanner once again read guilty as Sky took her own sword and used it to confine her.

As her ranting could be heard from the card he put her into his jeans and carried on though the ship.

"Your next Gruumm" growled Sky as he went.


	20. The Final Countdown

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **20/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Sky faces down Gruumm

**Authors Note:**

Hour 20 - The Final Countdown

Sky wasn't stupid he knew that taking on the leader of the Truobian empire on his own turf was going to be hard as a Ranger but with out his Ranger Powers he was a little out numbered. But Sky had a few tricks up his sleeves most of which Z, Jack and Bridge had shown him.

Finding one of the computer panels in the wall Sky hooked up the Morpher to it and started to upload the SPD override virus into the ship. Knowing it would buy him sometime Sky set it on a delay to start shutting the systems down one by one within 10 minutes.

Putting his worries aside Sky took a deep breath and waited until the first system started to shutdown before he rushed into the control Bridge as Gruumm was panicking.

"Morgana? Where is that paretic excuse for a Brat" growled Gruumm as his Cryobots went to look for her.

"she's been contained" laughed Sky as he took out the lock closing the door and sealing them in.

"Ah the Blue Ranger, I was wondering when Cruger would sent someone to save his precious Green Ranger?" laughed Gruumm

"he didn't I came alone, I want that cure Gruumm and I'll take out anything that gets in my way including you"

"But your SPD…….."

"I'm no longer SPD so their rules no longer comply, so what do you say Gruumm shall we Dance?" growled Sky as he drew Morgana's sword as Gruumm laughed.

"If you wish child" he growled as he went for Sky.

They went at each other with great passion as Sky fought hard and long but Gruumm got the upper hand as he knocked Sky's sword from his hand.

"it's all over Blue Ranger, though you are brave then many I have faced none would have dared meet me on my own grounds to fight. Good bye Blue Ranger" growled Gruumm as he raised his sword but an exploitations rocked the ship throwing Gruumm back and Sky at his sword.

Picking it up Sky rolled towards Gruumm and plunged the sword into his thigh and the wall behind him, Gruumm gave out a blood curding cry of pain as he struggled to free himself. Sky on the other hand though injured ran over to the consol and found the antidote to the poison before turning back to Gruumm.

"Your time is up Gruumm" said Sky as he raised his hand and showed off a small silver device in his hand.

"surprising what Broodwing will give you when you have enough money and his life is in danger" cackled Sky manically as even Gruumm swallowed in fear.

"Good night you ugly fucker" yelled Sky as he hit the button as explosions wrung though the ship before he dropped in and shattered it.

"in ten minute this ship will hit the atmosphere and all on board will be vaporised since that virus I uploaded will make the shields fail in five. Later Ugly" growled Sky as he took off towards the landing bay and his exist, but what was waiting for him shock him more then anything else he'd faced.

"Nice to see you again Sky" cackled a woman in Red

"Nice to see you again Charlie" spat Sky back at her.


	21. Multicoloured Traitors

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **21/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Sky faces A-Squad

**Authors Note:**

Hour 21 - Multicoloured Traitors

Walking round her Sky kept his eyes open as he knew she never travelled alone and as if on cue the other members turned up.

"Always knew you had a weak spot for the freak?" growled Charlie as she took a swipe at Sky but missed.

"and you've always been a Psycho bitch, oh by the way I got your girl friend she didn't put up too much of a fight" laughed Sky as he held up Morgana's card as Charlie screeched and went for him but he tripped her up easily.

"I haven't got time for this" growled Sky as he used Bridge's Morpher, which he'd picked up on his way out to judgement A-Squad and contain them before heading back to the transport ship that Broodwing had supplied him.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Back at SPD everyone was gathered outside for the fireworks as they watched Gruumm's ship as it exploded in the sky, Cruger and the Ranger's watched in hope as the ship broke up. Cruger had told them what Sky had done and they were all hopping and praying that Sky was not on the ship at this time.

The Ranger's watched the sky as they saw what looked like a comet hurtling toward the SPD, taking up arms they were about to attack when they heard Sky over the radio.

"Hope I didn't miss the show guys?" yelled Sky as the Ranger cheered.

"Hey Sky don't tell me you just took on Gruumm and the Truobian solo?" asked Jack over the radio

"And then some, tell Kat to meet me in the Hospital Wing I have the antidote and Commander you might want to meet me there I have something you'd like to see" said Sky as the Ranger raced inside.

Tommy and Jason were shocked at the Rangers joined them at Bridge's bedside as Sky raced in and handed the jar to Kat.

"the antidote give it to him now Kat" said Sky as Kat nodded and disappeared to prepare it for Bridge.

"Cadent Tate?" asked Cruger as he, Tommy and Jason looked at Sky.

"Morgana, Broodwing and A-Squad, seems they turned traitors" said Sky as he placed down the containment cards.

"And Gruumm?" asked Cruger as Sky pointed up

"Pinned to the wall of his ship with his own sword, with all hope he burnt up with his ship since I blew the hell out of it before it crashed. Not to mention Bridge's shutdown virus would have made it impossible to escape without outside help. Conserving I had a ship I borrowed from Broodwing before I contained him I very much doubt he survived at all?" laughed Sky with an evil smile on his face.

"It's over sir" said Sky as he saluted and all in the room fell silent as Kat treated Bridge.

"And now we wait" said Kat as Sky sat next to his lover and held his hand.


	22. Waiting

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **22/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **the waiting's always the worst part

**Authors Note:**

Hour 22 - Waiting

A few days past and Bridge was still fighting for his life, though Kat had said he was getting stronger there was no sign of him waking up anytime soon. Sky never left his bedside but like all news in the SPD Academy it had spread like wild Fire that Sky had single handily taken down Gruumm, when they had found his body three day later in the wreckage.

All the Cadet's new and old were scared to come near Sky or Bridge's room, only Boom and Sophie dared to come near them. RIC had taken to sleeping on the end of Bridge's bed and was currently sleeping there when Sam came into the room.

"Hey Sam"

"hey Sky how is he?"

"No change, you?"

"better I'm not going to bible to stay in Ranger form much but since Gruumm's gone now I don't need to, Nice work by the way" said Sam as Sky chuckled.

"I know you know about us" said Sam as he handed Sky his letter.

"seems Bridge wrote these while waiting for us to find him, he even wrote one to Morgana, Gruumm and Broodwing. Cruger gave them to them after they stopped yelling about you. Apparently Birdie is going ballistic for you going solo" laughed Sam

"I don't care, I'm out Sam. Whether Bridge gets better or not I'm gone. SPD hold no love for me anymore, I made my dad proud my Da came to see me yesterday and told me. Once Bridge wakes up we're taking off back to Angel Grove, Jase and Tommy have given me their old place back there" sighed Sky

"You wanna come with?"

"I think I might be heading home soon but I can't see my younger self saying no. Bridge was a hell of a big brother when I was growing and you were too I should have see it back then. Love him Sky that's all I ask, just love him"

"always Sam always" said Sky as he smile at Sam who'd put his hand on Sky's shoulder.

"I love you too Sky" came a weak voice from the bed.

"Bridge?" said Sky as he saw Bridge smiling at him.


	23. Recovering

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **22/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge get's better, the ranger's talk about the letter

**Authors Note:**

Hour 23 - Recovering

Bridge was sat up in his bed while the others made a fuss of him, Bridge had blushed when his letter where brought up stating that he never truly believed that they would see them.

Even Cruger had laughed at that, Bridge had been shocked to hear about Sky's adventures. Sky took his reprimand from Birdie but was shocked that he had escaped being arrested himself for disobeying an order, instead had earned himself a medal of honour and the Rank of Commander.

He had learnt that it was from all of the Ranger Council members and that they believed he was ever bit the hero his father had been, they also stated that it was a great shame that both he and Bridge were leaving SPD.

Sky was shock to find out that Bridge though health was not strong enough anymore to continue his life as a ranger, instead he'd chosen to leave SPD with Sky and start a new life with the man he loved.

As Sky left the council chamber he decided that he was going to cause one more uproar as he asked Tommy and Jason if they wanted to join him in Bridge's room he had an announcement to make. So intrigued the other members of the council followed Sky to Bridge's room where he met the other and just smiled as he approached Bridge.

Taking Bridge's hand Sky got down on one knee and asked him to marry him in front of all those they saw as family, when Bridge agreed and jumped into Sky's arms the room erupted into applause. Tommy and Jason issued them usual threats that a family does before giving Sky their full blessings.


	24. Goodbyes

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **24/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge, Sky & Sam say their goodbyes

**Authors Note:**

Hour 24 - Goodbyes

Bridge was packing up the last of his and Sky's room, he was going to miss his life at SPD but he understood why Sky and he need to get away from it. Sky wrapped his arms round his lover waist as he rested his chin on Bridge's shoulder.

"Regrets?" asked Sky

"some but none that's going to stop me leaving with you" said Bridge as he turned round and kissed Sky.

"You two don't think your leaving without saying goodbye to us are you?" laughed Jack as he and the others came into the room and hugged them.

"Like we'd do that?" laughed Sky as he and Jack shook hands

"It's been a hell of a ride hey guy?" laughed Jack

"that it has been Jack, but it's been fun" said Bridge with a cough as the others looked at him

"I'm fine, so want to walk us out?" asked Bridge as Syd linked arms with him and laughed as they walked to the exit, what they were met with surprised Sky and Bridge.

"Cadets salute" yelled Cruder as all the Cadets felling to a salute.

"Do you think you'd leave us without saying goodbye Cadet Tate, Cadet Carson?" asked Cruger as he approached them.

"thank you sir it's been a pleasure" said Sky as he and Bridge shook Cruger's hand.

Kat hugged Bridge and so did Boom, RIC ran up to them and knocked Bridge over.

"I do believe that RIC doesn't want you to leave, look after him Carson" said Cruger with a smile.

"Yes sir" said Bridge as he realised that Cruger had just given him RIC

"Cadets I give you Sky Tate and Bridge Carson two of the finest Cadets I've ever had the pleasure to work with, they will be sorely missed" said Cruger as he and everyone else saluted Sky and Bridge as they returned it and headed out followed by RIC and Sam.

they watched the SPD disappeared into the horizon for the last time as they drove off in Tommy jeep for their new life, taking with them the memories and the experiences that SPD had given them.


	25. Epilogue

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **24 Hours

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky

**Rating: **

**Crossovers: **Some mentions of past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **24/25

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Bridge is kidnapped and is given 24 hours to live after bring poisoned, while the others search for him Bridge gets his final thoughts together. 

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge & Sky return to SPD

**Authors Note:**

Epilogue

As the setting sun painted the sky a beautiful orange colour as Sky and Bridge looked up at the Academy they once knew well, they smiled as they recognised the figures walking towards them. Older and greyer but still the same old people Z, Syd, Jack, Boom, Kat and Cruger smiled as they greeted their old friends.

"Nice to see you both again" laughed Cruger as he shook their hands.

"It's good to be back" said Bridge as Cruger smiled

"not that good?" said Sky as he caught Cruger's thinking

"Sam's done well as have Jay and Kim" said Z as she kissed Bridge on his cheek.

"we'd better take our seats?" said Sky as they other showed them to them and took their own places on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we welcome the parents and families of our SPD graduating class of 2040, the young men and women of today class will make the planets of our great solar system a safer place to live. As they head out today into the world I hope they take with them the lesson and the teachings they've sent the last few year learning.

So without anymore problems I introduce you to our graduating class of 2040, Jack Carl, Jenny McKay, Nyssa Jenson, Paul Grey, Luke Cray and Sam Carson" said Cruger as the new Rangers came forward and bowed before leaving to greet their family. Sky and Bridge smiled as Sam joined them after the ceremonies.

"you looked good out their kid" laughed Sky as he ruffled Sam's hair as he growled.

"Ssssssky, don't do that in front of my friends" said Sam before he took off to join his friends.

"There goes the next generation, and in the words of my parents god help us all" laughed Bridge as Sky, Jack, Z, Cruger, Kat, Boom and Syd all burst out laughed as the sun set on one story and would rise tomorrow on a new Chapter.

**THE END**


End file.
